The man who sold the world
by j752572
Summary: you can take it as a romance or not if you do it is ZimDib


We passed upon the stair, we spoke of was and when  
  
Although I wasn't there, he said I was his friend  
  
Which came as some surprise I spoke into his eyes  
  
I thought you died alone, a long long time ago  
  
Dib slowly walked up the stairs of the castle. What else could you call it, sure it was all Irken technology, but it was built to resemble human medieval castles of long ago, as if it was a message to humanity. Dib looked up to see a trail of almost humanoid robots, stop and block his path. "Identify yourself intruder. What is your name, human," said a cold robotic voice. Dib looked up at them vaguely wondering what G.I.R was doing, and where he was.  
  
"Dib," was all he said before he heard a familiar shrieking. "OUTTA THE WAY, OUTTA THE WAY! MOVE IT!!!!!!" Two robots were pushed aside to reveal that a once small green alien had grown as tall as Dib himself was. He looked right into the humans eyes and with a smile he said, "You." He didn't say it accusingly, as he would of yeas ago. He said it almost happily, like he wanted, even waited for Dib to come back from where ever he was.  
  
Zim lead Dib up to his main chambers, while the robots dispersed. "I thought you were dead Dib-human. There were rumors of you, that you were unstable, that you lost your grip on reality. Had even...had even ended your existence."  
  
Oh no, not me  
  
I never lost control  
  
You're face to face  
  
With the man who sold the world  
  
Dib told him of how after he had help Zim; after he betrayed those who hated him, even though he had tried to save them for years, he couldn't stay and watch. At some level it almost didn't feel like betrayal, or revenge, or anything like that, it just felt right, humans revealed themselves worthy of nothing long ago, so why stay and fight for them? That is a lost cause.  
  
"I'm always going to know what I did Zim, the pain of reality will never leave. I used to wish to go insane, so I could stop caring and forget everything. I never got to forget Zim. You're face to face with the man who sold the world." Zim looked at him for a moment, deciding something, and then "Dib, you didn't sell the world, Yes you have stopped me before, but nothing was going to stand in my way that time. I even had your sister if you didn't agree to help me." Seeing the look on Dib's face, Zim decided to continue, "of course she was let go unharmed, thanks to your cooperation. In fact, I don't think she even noticed I had her she was so sucked in that vampire piggy game."  
  
I laughed and shook his hand, and made my way back home  
  
I searched for form and land, for years and years I roamed  
  
I gazed a gazely stare at all the millions here  
  
We must have died along, a long long time ago  
  
At the thought of his sister Dib laughed, no doubt she didn't even realize that Zim had won because of him; she would be sucked into her Game Slave, a slave of her Slave. Dib Grabbed Zim's gloved hand; Dib was amazed to feel leather, or at least what felt like leather, warm up to his palm. Zim jumped a little at the contact, but didn't pull away. Dib's amber eyes searched Zim's crimson ones, for something, some solid emotion he could grab on to, if felt like an eternity, when he finally found it; his own eye's reflection gazing back at him, it felt nice, like a home that Dib had been missing for years. He kept staring a Zim, whose eye's flickered with a million things at once, but most of all love.  
  
Dib felt his chest warm, with emotion, joy, happiness, and his own love grew within, he knew that he always loved Zim; for being his proof; for being his reason to live, to fight; for being the only one who believed him and cared, even if he was working against Dib. Zim was the only one on earth who respected him, when he attacked dib unprovoked, just to get rid of him that showed Dib that Zim thought him an adversary; a threat, worthy enough to threaten the almighty Zim. In that way Zim respected Dib, the only one to do so, the only one who bothered to take Dib seriously ever, not even his own father did that.  
  
"Thanks Zim..."Dib said removing his forgotten hand from Zim's own.  
  
Who knows? not me We never lost control  
  
You're face to face  
  
With the man who sold the world  
  
Who knows? not me  
  
We never lost control  
  
You're face to face  
  
With the man who sold the world 


End file.
